Soul protect
by trueflame
Summary: My name is Felicity. No last name, no identity. After my cursed 'mother' Medusa met her demise, I decided to pay a visit to the DWMA and it's students. Little do they know who I really am... I don't know who the pairings are going to be with yet. I'm thinking KidxFelicity Maybe?.. Changing the rating later.
1. Chapter 1 - name that death scythe

_Italics_ without Quotations means It's the being inside Felicity speaking.

* * *

"_Nothing left_." The haunting voices said as I ran through a hallway that seemed to never end.

"_Not even the shadows want you. What will poor felicity do now_?" Sweat dripped down my forehead.

"_Why run when there is nowhere to go. You are alone. Stuck in this world. Our pet_." As the last word was said my body jolted awake.

The sandy terrain shifted beneath me as I stood up. Death city was in sight. _About time you got your lazy ass up_. The voice inside my head never ceased to annoy me. Always interrupting my thoughts at unnecessary moments. Damn. I hadn't even thought about what I would say to lord death once I approached him; "_Hi, I'm felicity one of Medusa's failed creations._"? It didn't even occur to me that I would have to speak to lord death to enroll me in DWMA. Joining the DWMA wasn't my first choice, or even my second. But now with Medusa, the kishin and Arachne dead, I had nothing better to do.

Almost ankle-deep in sand I packed up the minimal amount of things I had brought with me. Picking up the small blankets I had with telekinesis, I mentally shook them to rid them of sand and shoved them in my bag. My black satchel was placed on the sand and I sat cross-legged beside it.

"Come on felicity, you're half witch have human. An abomination. But your skilled in the art of lying. Try to figure something out to get into death city without being found out." _Oh blah blah blah, you know you can't get through with this right? If you get caught they will skin you alive,_ you can't even defend yourself yet. " SHUT UP! Every time I try to think, there you go and distract me!" _What are you going to do? Blast me with your oh so powerful witch magic? Oh wait... WHAT OH SO POWERFUL WITCH MAGIC?! You're nothing but a half witch, you can't even look after your self. She only kept you because Crona wasn't as powerful as she wanted at the time. But then, as you two grew up, she realized that Crona was more easy to manipulate and control, so she tossed you and I into the pit and never looked at us again! Now look at Crona and Ragnarok, LOOK AT HOW POWERFUL THEY ARE! We aren't even strong enough to a physical being for my self, I will forever be stuck in your head unless you harness the black blood like Crona did._

My head hung heavy and I sighed. "You're right Shanok, I'm weak. But that will soon change. I'll get into Death City, become a powerful meister. I won't be worthless." I lifted my head when I felt the sand beneath me start to vibrate and shift. Turning my head to the left I saw a black automobile quickly approaching, and the sound of loud music was heard over the roar of the engine. I put the black fabric that was attached to my cloak over my mouth and nose and stood up to make my self seen. Hopefully they could help me get into death city.

"Soul protect." I said smiling facing the on coming vehicle. Life is about to get ten times easier.

* * *

Should I continue? Will any one read !? I promise I will finish this one ):

Give A response on what you would like to see happen.


	2. Chapter 2 - Felicity's new home ?

There is a slight description of Felicity in here. And I skipped the part where Felicity meets lord death. I have something planned for that.

* * *

" Soul protect." I said smiling facing the on coming vehicle. It came closer and closer and when it got five feet away from me it stopped. I fell to my knees and started weeping for dramatic effect. The blonde man in the car ran out and came to my side.

" My lady, are you alright, what has happened." The unknown man in a priest-like outfit said.

" I was on my way to death city when all of a sudden I became incredibly weak. I don't think i can make it." I said putting on a weak damsel in distress façade. He smiled and nodded holding out his hand to me, I was only to glad to grab it and stand up.

" Oh you are to kind sir." I said as he led me to his "car-like" vehicle.

" Don't mention it. I'm Justin Law, a death scythe. Might I ask who you are?" He asked while i sat behind him.

" Felicity. A pleasure to meet you." I said with a devilish grin, unseen under my face cover.

Maka's P.O.V

The sound of my dads voice filled my ears while professor Stein was trying to give the class a lesson. He was outside the door and I could hear him clearly flirting with some one else on the other side. Stein cranked his bolt two notches to the right, walked over to the door, and opened it to show my father shamelessly flirting with a girl who was not much older than me.

" Spirit. There must be some reason you are out side of my class room with a girl who is young enough to be your daughter." Stein said casually. My dad awkwardly stepped away from the brunette girl and walked into the class.

" Hello students. As some of you may know from recent rumors, there is a new student. She will joining your class even though she is without a weapon. This is Felicity, please give her a warm welcome and be kind!" My father said with such awe in his voice it made me sick. Every body, including professor Stein was looking at her like she was a trophy.

" Oh Jeez, come on Soul she isn't that perfect. I mean look at her. Her hair is the color of almonds, she has cat-like green eyes, her body is curvy but toned, and she has a blinding white smile-OH WHO AM I KIDDING SHE'S EVERY THING I WANT TO BE!" I said then banged my head on the desk.

" Well, Felicity. Why don't you tell the class about yourself?" Professor Stein said leaning back in his seat, my father never leaving now sitting in one of the desks staring at her. She chuckled nervously. I noticed something off. There was something missing, but I couldn't put my finger to it.

Soul's P.O.V  
Oh this girl would be the death of me. Her covered body itself almost gave me a nosebleed. I put my head against my desk so I wouldn't be tortured by her looks. My head was against my desk until she nervously chuckled.

" You guys already know my name I guess." She said holding her left bicep with her right hand like Crona does. " There's not much to know about me. I'm an orphan, my mother died, never had a father. I was on my way to death city to be able to find a place I could call home. And well, here I am." She gave an awkward smile and sat in the row beside Black*star.

"Now that there has been an introduction. Who wants to skip class for a day to show Felicity around?" Professor Stein said. At his last word every guys hand shot up, including my own.

* * *

Well there is the next chapter! I hope you won't kill me for not doing the epic meeting with lord death thing :$

**ANY WAY, REVIEW! I WILL LOVE EVERY ONE WHO READS THIS.. AND IF YOU DON'T... I will devour your soul..**

** I post chapters quite often and I revamp them every now and again. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT. POSITIVE, NEGATIVE, I DON'T CARE!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Dawning of a new friendship?

**I feel like I shouldn't continue this :$ people are only reading my first chapter ): **

**This is all Felicity's point of view**

* * *

Soul's P.O.V

" Soul, you can get out of class for the day to help Felicity with what ever she needs. I expect that you will not get into any trouble." Stein's voice echoed in my ear.

Felicity's P.O.V

"Nothing to be afraid of. This school and the teachers may be a little intimidating, take Stein for example, but they are all quite nice." The white-haired boy named Soul said.

"It's not that I'm afraid. I'm just not used to having so many people want to help me out." I said while looking at the ground. Soul chuckled and I looked at him confused.

"Oh get used to it doll face. This school doesn't usually get new faces that are our age. They are either small children or teachers." He said smirking. All of this was so new. Before this, I never had contact other than Medusa, and even then she never payed me any attention. The black blood she gave me never triggered, because I never used soul resonance. I was a failure in her eyes, she made me become a cleaner in her castle, never to see the light of day. I got so used to never seeing or communicating with anyone, but this, having some one so close, I could get used to it.  
_LISTEN 'DOLL FACE' I ENJOY BEING AROUND PEOPLE SO DON'T SCREW THIS UP!_  
_"SHUT UP SHANOK, YOU'RE DISTRACTING ME._" I said in my thoughts hoping the inner voice would shit up already.

"So no weapon huh? What are you doing at the DWMA then?" Soul asked opening a door to show a large library. It was beautiful, I could see my self living here, having the company of books surround me. Since I had no weapon I better study something useful for if I ever do get one.

"No weapon. I came here to find a home, and find a weapon. There's soon to be another Kishin, And when it comes, I'll be ready and willing to fight." I said with determination in my eyes.

" Really? You're going to fight the Kishin? You look like the type of girl how would be afraid to chip her perfectly manicured fingernails. Or are you the one to get her perfectly curled hair messy?" He said playfully punching my shoulder. I blushed and look away.

"Well I'm going to try.I don't care if I break my nail or get my hair messy. But I'll need a weapon first. And I'll need to learn how to fight. Where the hell do you get a weapon!" I yelled frustrated. I literally had no idea where you would even start.

"We can ask lord death, or you could get Kid to ask him." Soul said and sat down in one of the bean bag chair.

"I'm to nervous to go back in there! Wait, who the hell is Kid, and how could he help me?" No way was I going back in there, I'm using soul protect and if i go in there and he tries to see it he will see absolutely nothing and know I'm not human!

"Well Kid is lord deaths son, he could probably get in a good word for you if you become his friend. For now you'll just have to fight with regular weapons." Soul said while patting the seat beside him. I walked over and sunk down into the seat cross-legged.

"I don't know, I'm not really good at making friends, and I think it would be pretty awkward to approach him OUT OF THE BLUE and strike up a conversation." I said dramatically. _WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO FIND REGULAR WEAPONS, AND WITH OUT ANY MONEY. " SHANOK WHAT DID I TELL YOU. SHUT UP."_

"Kid's having a get together. By invite only, you could come as my date if you like. I could introduce you two, that's not really out of the blue. Trust me it will be fool-proof." Soul said with a toothy grin. I hope this works. What if it doesn't How will I get my weapons? What if lord death finds out i have a 'missing soul'. Will that be the end? Will I have to leave? So many questions.


	4. Chapter 4 - Moving in on my Soul?

**So I have about 70 views all together... which is pretty good. I guess no one likes how I write, but whatever! I will continue writing for me amazing readers! **

**And just to be clear I changed like height and ages. I'd feel pretty weird if I was going to write a love interest for Felicity that's only 13. So for the sake of my sanity the main characters are now 17.**

* * *

Maka's P.O.V

God damn Soul. Where was he? Still with that girl probably. We were supposed to be headed to Kid's house in an hour and he still isn't here. Just when I was going to go out to find him I heard giggling from the hall way out side our apartment room. As I turned around to face where the voice was coming from I heard some one start unlocking the door. I made my self look busy by diving on the couch and grabbing a lonesome book, and opening it to the middle. The door unlocked and creaked open, Soul walking through casually with his hands in his pockets leaving the door open. I focused my eyes back on the book making it look like I was busy.

"Come on in Felicity, make your self at home." Soul said smugly I peaked at her over my book. She was wearing something different from this morning when my father introduced her. She was now wearing a black v-neck tee-shirt that was a little to tight, light-colored ripped jeans, black ankle boots that made her a couple of inches shorter than Soul, and a strange pendant around her neck.

"Where'd you get the clothes?" I asked skeptical. She smiled and followed soul into the kitchen.

"Well, funny story. A crazy story actually. I stole them from a prostitute. You must be kidding me. Did you really think I only had one pair of clothes?" Felicity said mocking me. I was really shocked at how blunt she was being. My reaction to her saying she stole them from a prostitute made Soul grab his stomach from laughing so hard. I rolled my eyes and went back to 'reading my book'.

Felicity followed Soul around like a lost puppy. The only time she left his side was when he said he had to use the washroom. Well they did spend all of school and three hours after it together, so he is probably the only friend she has made here.

"So," Felicity said and plopped down on to the couch cross-legged beside me with her hands on her lap. "While Soul is in the washroom I want to ask you something." I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

" Okay, shoot." I said worried for what the question was going to be.

"Since you and Soul live together." I knew this was coming. "Does that mean you are..like.. together together?" She asked staring at me like a small child awaiting for a parent to say they are allowed to have dessert. I sighed.

"No, we aren't together. We are partners though. He's my weapon, and he will become a death scythe one day. Do you have a weapon?"

"Sadly I don't. I was hoping to have twin blades, I'm a sucker for dual wielding." She said smiling. We heard the toilet flush and the tap start running.

"Look. Don't tell Soul I asked if you two were together. I don't want him to get the wrong idea or anything. I was just curious." She said in a hushed voice. I nodded and thanked the heaven she wasn't planning on taking Soul away from me. The door opened and Soul rushed out.  
"Do you know what time it is?" He said excited. I shrugged and so did Felicity. " It's party time!" He shouted running to the door and grabbing his coat. " Come on we don't want to be late."

"But what about Felicity? She didn't get invited." I said.

"Well she's going to be my date."Soul said grabbing Felicity's hand. "Plus, Kid will love that for once there is a symmetrical amount of people there."

So much for not stealing Soul you witch.

* * *

**The next chapter is almost done! It will be taking place at Kid's house! YAY Party time! Not really, just a small gathering of 8. And I'm sorry if this is really OOC ( out of character ) **


	5. Chapter 5 - Soul and Felicity did what!

**I only have 4 views on my last chapter. *sad face* I guess I should re-right my first chapter.. 'cause people don't really like it.**

* * *

Third persons P.O.V

Every thing is perfect, well except the uneven asymmetrical number of people who will be here. Liz and Patti spent hours picking out a nice enough outfit that Kid thought was appropriate for the event. Kid spent ten minutes on his since he only decided on simple white dress shirt and black slacks. Liz thought it was quite strange that he had a few buttons at the top of his shirt not done up. Kid had to admit, he was quite excited for the little 'get together' he called it. Him and his friends haven't had one of these in a few months since the Kishin met its demise. With Liz and Patty downstairs putting some of the drinks in a cooler, Kid went to the grand living room and sat down in a recliner.

The black-haired boy started thinking of the events of today. When he got to class everything seemed normal. Every one was there and ready for another one of Steins dissections That's when we over heard Maka's pervert dad start flirting with some one out side the door. When that door was opened a young girl about the rest of the classes age was revealed. Kid wasn't a normal kid, every sense was amplified due to his heritage and what he was. The girl was beautiful that was known, but something about her seemed off. She was perfectly symmetrical, so that didn't bother Kid. But what could it be? He sensed something that wasn't quite visible.

Kid was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the door bell. He Leisurely got up to answer the door. It was Black*star and Tsubaki dressed in their casual attire.

"Now the party can begin. Sure enough it isn't a party if a big star like isn't there!" Black*star gloated. Tsubaki shook her head while they walked in together. Patti ran in giggling, but when she saw who was there a sudden wave of disappointment hit her.

"What's wrong Patti?" Tsubaki asked. The youthful pistol looked down and sighed. Liz came in from where Patti had and joined in to hear what her sister had to say.

" It's nothing. I was just hoping that Soul was going to be here with that new girl. I saw him take her to his apartment while you thought I was preparing every thing. She was giggling at every thing he said. Something must have been funny. OH! And Maka wasn't with them." Every ones jaw dropped.

"There's no way-" Kid said astonished at what he heard about his friend.

"He wouldn't do something like that-" Black*star continued.

" I can't believe it. They just met!" Liz said.

" Disgusting. I'm going to talk to him about this tonight. I'm so disappointed, but kind of proud at the time. He sure wasn't getting any from Maka." Kid said. Tsubaki and Liz both hit him in the stomach and muttered 'pervert'. They were all standing in the foyer in front of the door when there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked at each other seeing if some one would open the door. Kid took a deep breath and walked over to the door. Straightening up his back he put his hand on the doorknob and opened it.

There they were. Soul, Maka, and the new girl.

* * *

**I really like this story but no one else seems to like it. Please review and tell me what I can work on! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **


	6. not a chapter

**So I'm not to sure about this whole story writing thing. My first chapter has quite a bit of views but it goes down hill from there... Maybe some reviews would make me keep posting * happy face * I have so many good idea's, I want to get to the main plot soon but I have no motivation * sigh * If only people would read and review. YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO !**


End file.
